The chemotherapy programs undertaken by Acute Leukemia Cooperative Group B are designed in accordance with the stated objectives of the group to: 1. Determine the optimal treatment regimens for patients with acute leukemia or other neoplasma. 2. Exploration of the clinical pharmacology of agents which have shown promise in animal tumor screens. 3. Evaluation of newer diagnostic parameters in chemical and laboratory setup and 4, accumulation of data which will be of uniform high quality and permit more exact evaluation of therapeutic claims.